My Fallen Angel
by wowwy66
Summary: Cryaotic is an angel on the search for a promotion and his only task is simple: Save a fallen angel from sin. He is sent to earth to save Cry, a stripper too far gone for anyone. When Cryaotic begins to question his angelic ways, and Cry's the reason, will either soul be saved? Will Cryaotic choose his grace over his love? (Crycest, slash, Angel!Cry, Stripper!Cry, *Disclaimer*)
1. Chapter 1

**My Fallen Angel**

**Chapter One**

_Love comes in many forms. Some places, expected and called upon. Other loves, the ones most precious and most treasured, are the ones that come out of nothing, out of air, out of the deepest pits of darkness. These loves, these gorgeous pieces of misplaced affections, are the ones it seems people hold on to the longest, the strongest. It is the unbreakable kind. The kind that can't be soiled or tainted. It is the kind without reason. It is the perfect kind. It is true love._

"Cryaotic." The tall angel spoke from the translucent crystal stand. "You have been nominated to become the next Archangel and join as the eighth and final member to our heavenly ranks. As always, though, we do not hand out such high positions uselessly. We have a test for you, dear Cryaotic. A test passed down for centuries, angel to angel to angel. A test of your serenity in the face of temptation and your purity in the mouth of the beast, one that will decide your fate as an angel or as a fallen one. Do you accept this trial?"

"Yes, Archangel Jophiel." A boy spoke from his bowed position on the floor, head down but icy blue eyes trained upwards.

A lean angel spoke from the other side of the room. "Cryaotic, from this day until you succeed your trial shall begin. You must save a lost soul, a fallen angel, from the sin-pelted Earth. You must find them, save them and bring them back to Heaven for the rest of their angelic lives. We give this task to you, per tradition, seven days before your twenty-fourth human birthday. We, the Archangels: Raphael."

"Uriel." He stood up.

"Michael." He stood up.

"Chamuel."

"Raguel."

"Jophiel." All three of them rose as well. They all held out their pale hands in a salute.

"And I, Gabriel, head of the council, announce you as officially an apprentice to the Archangel's. You will leave tomorrow to the city of Silverfalls in Florida, in the United States. You have unlimited time to fix the problem and three strikes. You will be escorted down to the Earth by a messanger, the runner up to your position, Felix. Be ready by sunrise on Eastern Standard Time."

The tall, strongly built angel, who had been bowing, stood up and adjusted his glasses to get a better view of his future councilmembers. "I will not fail." And he turned and walked out of the room. He could feel the council's eyes on him and the thin fabric against his legs as he walked. When he left the room, his friend was waiting for him.

"Well?" His friend, Scott, walked up. "How did it go?" He ran his hand through his short silver hair.

"I'm in." Cryaotic grinned. "I have to go to Earth and save a fallen angel, tomorrow. I'm sorry for sounding prideful."

"Forgiven." Scott raised his eyebrows. "Wow. That's awesome. Where on Earth?"

"The United States." Cryaotic said. "The southern area."

Scott grinned and grabbed his friend's wrists. "That's so cool! You get to go to Earth, have a human form!" He jumped up and down. "I'm sorry for being jealous."

"Forgiven." Cryaotic's face fell. "Oh, right. Goodness, I forgot. Human form."

Scott paused. "Are you scared?"

"A little." Cryaotic said. "Only because of the rumors I've heard."

"Don't be nervous. You'll do fine." He pat his friend on the back. "Come on, let's go back to your lodging so I can help you prepare."

"Thank you, friend." And they flew just barely above the crystal ground to the ice-colored flats in the other parts of the building. Cryaotic's was high up, showing high rank, and Scott's was two floors below, allowing Scott to easily help him friend prepare. When they entered Cryaotic's flat, a thick packet of paper sat on a table. The boys sat down across from each other and Scott snatched up the papers. "'Case File Fifteen-Thirteen-Eleven.'" He read. "'Assigned to Cryaotic Monki. Approved by the Archangel Council.' Wow, man. It's actually happening."

Cryaotic took a deep breath. "This is his file, then?"

He nodded. "Want it?"

"No, thank you. Read it to me. I know you want to."

His face lit up. "Thanks!" After scanning the page with his eyes, he spoke again. "You will be saving…'Crystoph Sandpape.' He goes by Cry, though." Scott leaned back and propped his feet on the table. "Funny how you got a guy with a similar name."

"Must be a coincidence." Cryaotic shrugged. "Does it say how he fell?"

"He was a messenger, like Felix is, only he was the youngest of his time. Apparently, on one of this trips, while in his human form, he was raped by some guy. Though it wasn't his fault he did admit to enjoying it at one point, so he was banished. Fallen angels lose their memories after a few days so he soon forgot everything about it and became totally human. He lives in Silverfalls, Florida now." Scott looked up. "You've got your hands full here."

"Does it say where he is in Silverfalls?" He asked. "Anything about the town? Where he is in it?"

"Uh…give me a second." Scott flipped through the packet. "Nope. Just that he's in that city. They don't keep too close tabs on dead-wings." Dead-wings. The slang for fallen angels.

"Dead-wings is derogatory." Cryaotic said. "I hate that word."

"I'm sorry to offend you. I personally don't find anything wrong with the word." He sighed.

"You've been to Earth, right?" Cryaotic stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "And do you want any Comforts?"

"Yes, please! Thank you! Oh, and ya, I've been. Hunter, remember? It's pretty boring and gross."

He rummaged through a cabinet and pulled out a small blue box. After opening it, he pulled out a pink pill, which was Scott's favorite flavor, and a blue one, his favorite. "What's being in human form like?"

Scott perked up. "Well…I had brown hair. And was pale-ish. White. I had brown-green eyes and was, in my opinion, attractive. Sorry for being vain."

"Forgiven." Cryaotic set the pink pill in front of his friend. "What does it feel like?"

"…Heavy." He frowned. He picked up the pink pill and swallowed it quickly. "I can't get over how good human food tastes, though. I wasn't able to eat any, of course…but Comforts, man!" Comforts were pills flavored like human food. Pink was for berry sorbets and blue was for some kind of drink. Angels were forbidden from ever eating human food.

"Heavy? Huh." Cryaotic honestly didn't know what he looked like for the lack of mirrors in Heaven, but he knew his silver hair would change and his white skin would gain tint and his eyes would most likely no longer be blue. He was scared. "What was your human form like again?"

"Same height, greenish-brown eyes, tan. Brown hair." Scott said. "You'll probably be a redhead. I don't know why, you just give off that fire-vibe."

Cryaotic chuckled. "Fire-vibe? I see myself as a platinum blonde."

"Or a noirette." Scott did a fancy hand motion with his French-accented pronunciation of the word. "Or, even better, have bright pink hair with golden streaks."

Cryaotic stared at the table. "Goodness, I hope not. That's tacky."

"Tacky or beautiful?" He asked.

"Tacky. Very."

Scott just laughed and reached out to nudged his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you, pal. Once you save that angel, you won't be with me anymore." He pouted. "You'll be all grown up and an archangel. I'll still be just another hunter. Your name will be put in all the churches."

"I'll miss you too, Scott." Cryaotic squeezed his shoulder. "But we'll still be able to talk after I'm done."

A few hours later, he stood on the Pier, the gateway between Heaven and Hell, a literal crystal pier over a sea of clouds. Felix, a messenger angel, was waiting for him with his wings spread out and his hand out for Cryaotic to grasp. "Hey, Cryaotic. You ready? You nervous?"

"Yes. To both." Cryaotic took a deep breath and spread out his wings. "I've never flown before."

"I can guide you." Felix said. "It's a longer flight than usual because of the position of Heaven and North America during the morning, so just stay brave. Alright?"

He nodded and took the messenger's hand. "We just…jump?" Felix nodded. "Oh…well…here, I won't go without a fight, Fel. Jump."

Without warning, Felix dived off the Pier and they both were sent spiraling to the Earth. Cryaotic gripped on tight as he spread out his wings and he began to catch air. He felt a weight leave him as he glided in a tight circle towards the ground.

"When you get to the ground, you wanna asked around about him!" Felix yelled over the wind. "You wanna find him fast, alright?" He gripped Cryaotic's hand tighter. "Don't goof around! You have a time limit and lots of restrictions."

"Got it!" Cryaotic shouted, almost vomiting as he opened his mouth. The ground was approaching fast and he was beginning to feel heavier and nauseous. Buildings that he could have never imagined, cars and pollution and blisteringly hot air overwhelmed his senses.

"If you aren't used to Earth, you'll be sick for the first day or so." Felix said as he began to flap his wings to soften the landing. Cryaotic copied his motions. "I'll be here for your first hour to help, but not a second longer."

When they landed, it was in a back alley of a brick building. The first thing Cryaotic did was stare at his new clothes and then proceed to vomit on the side of a wire fence. Felix, who had become blonde and pale with blue eyes, just rubbed Cryaotic's back. "That's it, get it out of your system."

He vomited again, louder and more painfully, dry heaving and sighing. "I…I think I'm good."

Felix helped him stand and brushed off his shoulders. "Human form takes a little to get used to. You look nice, though. Very human."

"Thank you." Cryaotic said. "Can I see myself?"

"In a bathroom. A mirror." Felix said. "You'll be shocked the first time you see it, considering, but you'll get used to it. Don't worry. You're in the right part of town, the right everything. You just need to find him, alright?"

Cryaotic nodded. "Bathroom…"

"Anywhere. In every building." Felix said. "I can lead you one, though. I have the time. Come on." The blonde grabbed the other and lead him through the streets, being judged by the rude eyes from everyone that passed. When they reached a music store and Felix asked where the bathroom was, he pointed Cryaotic's way and let him go on by himself.

Cryaotic looked around when he entered. Dark, gross, barely safe. He walked forward, looking around. "Mirror, mirror, what do they look like?" There were no mirrors in Heaven. He turned to a sink, looked up and stumbled back.

A tall tan brunette with large black framed glasses and aqua eyes stared back. He was just as scared, just as confused, and soon realize he was himself and reached out to touch the cool, dirty glass. "Wow." Cryaotic frowned. When he walked out, Felix was smiling. "You like?"

The brunette just shrugged. "Eh. Mirrors are weird."

Felix laughed and grabbed his arm. "Here, come see me off." They walked to another empty alley. "Okay, Cryaotic. Stay safe, don't sin, find the angel. Call me if you need me and don't hesitate to use force, okay?"

Cryaotic nodded. "Bye, Felix."

Felix smiled, spread his translucent wings and shot off in a blinding streak of white. Cryaotic stumbled back, still not used to his awkward earthly weight. When he hit the ground, he stayed there for a few seconds, letting the new feeling of gravity and of weight fill him up and take his mind to a different place. The blue of the sky was tainted with smog and smoke. The clouds were so grey. Everything was new, different, exciting.

He stood up, brushed off his overcoat and looked down the alley to the street. The car rushed past and people walked on cellphones. All the noise was almost deafening, the colors blinding.

It was time to find the fallen angel.

**A/N: I finally finished the first chapter! Yes! **

**So, Welcome to my Crycest fanfiction! Angel!Cry and Stripper!Cry! Who's excited?! I am! Romance, drama, sex and tears! All produced from MY blood, sweat and tears.**

**Updates will take FOREVER, UNLESS you review A LOT! The mores reviews I get the faster the chapters will come! I have an outside life, though, so please excuse the fact that my updating will take so long it'll make your brains die a little! I am seriously sorry!**

**Thank you for reading! Love you all! *kisses***

**-Wowwy-chan (A.K.A. Risky)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Fallen Angel**

**Chapter Two**

Cryaotic made no progress the first day on Earth.

He walked around, stopping random people on the street and asking them if they knew a "Mister Crystophe Sandpape? He's a fallen angel, if that helps."

Each time he got weird looks and each time the people called him crazy, mental, an idiot or high. They all walked away and cruelly shook their heads in disgust. Cryaotic just didn't know what to do.

The first night, it got colder than it was during the fall day. He sat outside on a bus stop bench the entire night, staring up at the dark sky that was littered with stars and sparks of light. He would study the moon and the navy velvet sky just as a human would, until he would blink hard and use his powers to see the sky from an angel's view. He could see the angels flying above, doing various tasks. He could see the islands of heaven that existed in a dimension outside of human reach which blocked the stars and made everything glow with pale ice-blue light. Every time an angel would fly overhead, the dust from its wings would fall to the earth and rain onto Cryatoic's head. He would hold out his hands and catch it, only to blow it away like snow were it would float and sparkle down to the road. Then he would blink hard once more and stare at the dark street and the crescent moon and the tiny specks of stars.

The humans didn't notice a thing.

At one point, he let his vision slip into the angel dimension to look at his own wings, large and silver and stiff from being hidden all day. It was almost as if they were covered in ice and ached and begged to be thawed. He would brush the dust off his feathers and make piles on the ground that he kicked around to make a thin layer of pale sparkles on the light grey road. When he would look again, though, from human eyes, all he would see was oil spilled on the dark asphalt that a trunk would maybe once and a while run over.

In the morning, the heat returned and so did the people. Cryaotic sat there blankly for a few minutes before standing and resuming his search. He asked a few more people, who had a similar reaction of degrading mannerisms like the others, before getting quiet and walking alone, slipping in and out of the angel dimension to try to find Crystophe. All he saw were guardian angels following people and messengers running from guardian to guardian.

Earth is a messy place full of sin and heartbreak. It takes a lot of work to keep it from collapsing.

Cryaotic turned off his vision and walked into a store that had an ally, an angel that is stationed to a certain post to watch over the people, in it. He sat at a booth and looked at the waitress with the long red hair. "Hello." He said simply. He watched as her eyes flashed a lighter color before returning to normal.

"Cryaotic. Good to see you." She said. She looked at the lady behind the counter. "I'm gonna take five." She called out while slipping into the booth.

"You gained an accent, Magdalena." Cryaotic said. "What is it called?"

"A southern accent. And it's Maggie here, not Magdalena." Maggie said. "Because you're here, I assume everything went alright when you submitted your form to be on the council."

"Very well." He nodded. "I am searching for a fallen angel."

"Are you gonna raise them back to Heaven or are you going to gonna turn 'em into a guardian?" She asked.

"Bring them to Heaven. And I was hoping for your help." Cryaotic said. "Just to find the location of the angel. Crystophe Sandpape."

"Look, baby. I can't show you to him. That's against the rules. But I can give you someone who can. Just wait a day."

So Cryaotic left the diner and did wait, sitting on his bus stop, comfortable in the day and the night.

"Felix." He said suddenly, as night fell on the city. He called the name into the empty night air.

"Yes?" The messenger was by his side in a second. "You called?"

Cryaotic turned to him. "You said I have a time limit. The council said I didn't. Which is correct?"

Felix smiled gently. "I was wondering when you'd ask. You see, the council doesn't give you a limit, but being on Earth surrounded by sin isn't healthy for an angel. You have a limit before even you fall."

"I cannot fall." His blue eyes widened. "I will not break any off the rules."

"You don't decide that. Some stuff is out of your hands." He said. "Sin is tempting. The entire Earth is." He looked away and blinked. "So many carriers. A big event must have happened." Cryaotic blinked in to the angel dimension and looked up. "See, look, Cryaotic. The carriers have the souls in their vials. Lots of people passed today."

"Why?" Cryaotic asked quietly.

"I'm not a librarian, I wouldn't know. I could ask then bring it down to you on my next mission. Though you'll probably hear it on the news tomorrow."

"What is The News?" He asked.

"A television program that people have to learn about what's going on in their world." Felix said. "It'll be on that diner you went into today."

"How did you know I was in a diner?" He asked.

"The council said I have to watch over you." And with that, Felix was gone and flying back up to Heaven. Cryaotic, deep down, wished he could follow.

He was scared.

Cryoatic was sitting in the diner the next day when the news showed a shooting in a local bar. That's when Maggie told him to leave and get to work, practically shoving him out of the door. She claimed her blessing would be there in a second and not to miss it.

He didn't know what he would miss.

He walked out down the street, blinking from the angel to human vision, searching and searching and losing. Until, suddenly, he got distracted by a bird glistening in the sunset. Cryaotic hadn't seen a bird up close before and he got easily distracted by the feathers and the way the bird hopped around a lamppost and pecked at the grey stained ground.

He ran head-first into another person.

"Oh, my grace, I am so sorry, sir! This is all my fault, I'm apologize-"

"Hey, man, it's cool." The other man, shorter with redder hair and glasses, stepped back and just wiped some fuzz off of his jacket.

"Here, are you okay?" Cryaotic reached out and started straightening the other's jacket and his hand was promptly smacked away.

"Dude, I'm fine." He said with a slight chuckle. "Seriously, it was just a bump." He held out a hand. "Russ. Russ Money."

Cryaotic took his hand slowly. "Cryaotic." They shook hands and Cryoatic stepped back a little. "Oh! While you're here, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. Have at it." Russ said calmly.

"Do you know a Crystophe Sandpape?" Cryaotic asked. "He's about five-nine according to my papers, and he's of the white race, and he has-"

"Don't keep listing random facts. I know him, I already know all of this." Russ shrugged.

"Really? How joyous!" Cryaotic smiled widely. "Can you show me to him?"

"Jeez, you talk weird…listen, man. You seem like a nice guy, and not a kinda guy who'd want to see Cry." He shoved his hands in his pockets and thought for a second. "How'd you learn about him?"

"I was told to find him by my superiors."

"You're one insane guy, aren't you?"

"I don't have a mental illness." He said innocently. "Do you believe I do? We can visit a doctor if you believe it to be so."

Russ just sighed. "Look. I haven't talked to Cry in a few months. He got a new job and I didn't like it, so I separated myself."

"If you were truly friends, why would you do that?" Cryaotic asked. "I would never leave my friends, even if they got assigned a position that wasn't my personal favorite."

The human stood for a few seconds before walking past Cryaotic in the opposite direction. "Follow me. I'll lead you to him."

"Thank you so much, friend!" Cryaotic grinned widely and walked quickly to keep up with Russ.

"Ya, ya. No big deal." Russ shrugged. "Not too amazing of a place anyway."

"How can I repay you?"

"By not saying anything stupid." Russ spit on the sidewalk and the angel blinked.

"What's his new job that you did not agree with?" Cryaotic asked.

"You'll see."

By the time the sun went down at around eight in the evening and all the neon signs of the sleazy part of Silver Falls had been plugged in and advertised sin on every wall, the pair arrived outside a black building with no windows. The only light around it was a sign, brightly colored, spelling the words 'The Oasis'. A palm tree was on the sign as well, and it put a deep feeling of nervous jitters in Cryaotic's stomach.

Russ opened the door and held it for Cryaotic. "In you go." He sighed. He followed Cryaotic inside and the door shut loudly behind him. A dark hallway led to a door made mostly of frosted glass. Lights flashed behind it and the noise of cheering and music poured through the cracks underneath and Russ nudged Cryaotic forward. "Go."

When they reached the door, Russ opened it and held it for Cryaotic again. "Go. Go on."

Inside, Cryaotic felt his stomach drop after the first thing he saw was a bare pair of breasts. His hands clenched and his senses went on overdrive, the music too loud and the people too gross and the show too vulgar and the smoke in the air too choking. He flicked in and out of the angel dimension, only to find that there were no angels around. He was the only one.

"Sir, I think-"

"Well, you wanted to see him. Here. Cry's a stripper. Happy?" Russ said stiffly. "A stripper at the highest class of joints. He's a stripper at the fanciest place in the state. The Oasis."

"A…stripper?"

The loudspeaker stopped the music. "And now, for the main event!" A deep voice spoke and chilled Cryaotic's hollow bones. "That's right, folks! Tonight, I am proud to present a perfect little star, a sexy tempting beast, the boy with the perfect mouth for fucking-"

Cryaotic visibly winced.

"-The Angel of Love!"

And out stepped a boy, skinny and tan and lovely and strong. He strutted out in his six-inch heels, in his white sparkly clothes that covered him, but just barely. His hair was long and dark and looked soft and ready to be pulled. His make-up was bold, his body was small, his eyes were a lightning blue. He was gorgeous, but he also was covered in glitter and had men grabbing at his feet.

He leaned down and shook his shoulders at a guy, who then grabbed his face. The showboy didn't flinch, though. He just used his heel to kick the dirty man away and turned to walk down the long strip of the stage. He winked and worked the crowd like a professional and moved his hips just like a girl's.

"See, that's him. That's Cry."

**A/N: Sorry this took so long ;-; my outside life likes to eat up my time. But it's finished and it's lovely and look, a strip club. Yay. I'm very happy with this chapter. It's getting the plot ROLLING. Ya.**

**I mapped this story out chapter by chapter on my iPhone and I know exactly what's going to happen with this one. I'm excited for all of your reactions!**

**Thanks for reading and for all the reviews, follows and favorites! It means a lot! Thank you! *kisses* Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Fallen Angel**

**Chapter Three**

The Oasis was a toxic waste pit of sin and tragedy and faithless relationships that drew the hopeless close and the hopeful even closer. It was a place of low lights, loud music, a place where the creatures of the underground roamed and made their earnings by falling to their knees in front of every single person who paid the fee. It was a sick, twisted place, yet some people were meant and destined to be there.

Cryaotic wasn't one of those people.

"I…" Cryaotic trailed off and swallowed thickly, trying to manage words that could describe his emotions to Russ. "This is, uh… quite vulgar."

"Vulgar? More like downright nasty as fuck." Russ looked away with a disgusted face and leaned against the bar. "Hey, could I get some service over here?" He yelled at a bartender.

"Why did he do this?" He asked.

"He had no money and he's good at being a fag." Russ said offhandedly. "Hey! I need a drink! Fucking bastard…" He growled. His cursing made Cryaotic sick to his stomach. "The service here sucks. The babes are nice though. I mean, look at the one. Pretty nice tits right there. Nice and tan. If I didn't have a girlfriend, I'd pay."

"Pay?" Cryaotic's voice shook viciously.

"Yep. They rent out their dancers here." Russ turned and leaned on the bar. "You can buy a private show…or more."

"More?"

"Yeah, man." The human nudged the other's arm with his elbow. "These girls will do _anything_."

"Anything?" Cryaotic squeaked.

"Yep. Now, why did you need Cry?"

Cryaotic looked away. "I need to talk to him. That is all."

"Talk to him?" He laughed. "I get you, man. Here, let me give you a few twenties."

"Twenties?" His eyes widened. "As in, United States currency? That I may purchase items with?"

"Yes, you idiot." Russ said. He dug around in his wallet and pulled out a few green pieces of paper. "Here, take it. You got one hundred and forty right there, so watch it." He slapped the money into Cryaotic's hand.

"But I couldn't possibly take-"

"It's a gift." Russ shrugged. "Just take it."

Cryaotic looked down at the bills and nodded. "Thank you. So much." He folded the money carefully and placed it in the pocket of his coat. He looked up and smiled at Russ.

"Now, look. What you do is walk over to that guy." He pointed to a large man with a clipboard and a fanny pack. "He makes the schedule. You want to go over and ask for an appointment with The Angel at the earliest time you can get. Pay accordingly."

"That is it?" He said. "Just walk up and ask?"

"Yep. I'll be waiting here for you." Russ hit on the bar with his hand. "I'll be here _still waiting for my drink!" _He shouted and turned around. "Come on, I got good money for you!" He yelled. "Get your hand out of your pants and get me my God damn beer!"

Cryaotic swallowed thickly then turned around and walked to the man slowly. "Hello, sir."

"Who you want?" The man said. His voice was deep and gruff, sending shivers down the angel's spine.

"Oh, um, 'The Angel'." He said uncertainly.

"How far?" The man said while scribbling on the clipboard.

"Um…I am sorry, I do not understand your question."

"Touching?" The man said.

"Touching?" Cryaotic repeated. "Well, yes. I would love to touch him." The only way to lift an angel up to Heaven was to touch their hearts, after all.

"Oral?"

"Well, yes, of course." Cryaotic said innocently. "Oral is needed for what I need to do." Talking is the basis of communication after all.

"Would you like to have full penetration or just with your fingers?" The man sighed.

Cryaotic thought for a moment. "I…I do not understand."

"You know what, kid?" The man finally looked up. "You must be new. I'mma give you a discount, cool? You get the full package, everything possible, but only for one-twenty. We good?"

"Uh, yes! We are very good. Thank you." Cryaotic pulled out the money, smiling widely. "Here. Six sheets of currency. It equals one hundred and twenty dollars, I believe."

"Yeah. Thanks." The man took the money and shoved it into the fanny pack. "Your time is nine. Just chill out, have a few drinks. You'll be the first to have him tonight. Lucky you."

"Thank you, sir!" He turned around and walked back to the bar. "Russ! I got his first time of the night!"

Russ was holding a brown bottle by the neck and was taking a sip when he turned around. He smirked as he swallowed. "That's my boy." He looked at the stage and pointed. "See that one? The one with the red hair? Her name is 'Red Dragon'. She's my favorite. I talked to her once. She's a sweetheart."

"That is nice." Cryatoic said. He kept his eyes on her face and not any lower than that. "She looks like a nice person."

"She is. She was just put in a bad situation." Russ sighed. He pulled himself onto a barstool. "It's already eight forty five. When's your time?"

"Nine."

Russ whistled lowly. "That is _early_, bitch." He took a sip form his beer and let out a hiccup. "How long you got?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long do you have to do the nasty with him?" He asked. He ran fingers through his curly hair.

Cryaotic's eyebrows raised. "I do not know…"

"Wow. You better find out and see how long you have to last."

Fifteen minutes later and Cryaotic was standing outside of a red velvet door. The walls were black velvet and there was the number fifteen on the door. He stood there trembling in the smoke and the alcohol-infused air before the same man from before open the door for him using a golden key on a ring. "Have fun. You have an hour. He'll be here in a few." When Cryaotic walked in, the door was shut behind him. The walls were a mismatch of velvet in different shades of blue and purple and a large queen-sized bed was red and bright in the middle. A table was across the room from the bed and curtains hung down from the ceiling onto the sides of the bed. The room was completely silent. Soundproof.

Cryaotic sat on the end of the bed. It bounced at the sudden weight and the warm, thick covers bunched against his lower back. He ran a tan hand over the red velvet, feelings and exploring with his touch. Nothing was this soft in Heaven. There was no real concept of comfort in Heaven and everything was thin and cold and simple. So, so simple.

The door creaked open and the clack of a heal hit the ground. Cryaotic looked up and his eyes widened.

There he was.

The 'Angel of Love'.

He was even more terrifying close up. His eyes were brighter and colder and his skin looked smoother and his hair looked longer. His lips were pinker and plumper and his expression was colder, darker, more bitter. Now that he was closer, Cryaotic could see that his long hair was black, like ink, and he had a large midnight blue streak in his hair, right over the side of his face. He was wearing a tight midnight blue and black corset with tiny boy-shorts and high-heeled boots that came up mid-thigh.

"Hello." Cry purred. He smiled and waved with his fingers, long silver nails glinting in the light. "Now, I'm required to read you the rules before we continue."

Cryaotic nodded silently.

"No scratching, biting or injuring the dancer." Cry said dryly. "Do not request any positions or methods that are outside the standard and basic sexual poses which can be referenced on a menu on the table behind me. Do not make the dancer feel uncomfortable through speech. Please only stick to the acts and the movements you have paid for. No pictures or videos aloud. No personal information such as cell phone numbers and email addresses can be exchanged between the dancer and the client. Please only give the dancer your first name or a nickname you like to be addressed by. No full names. Any complaints, suggestions or comments can be given to the assistant manager, Tyson Walker. Any future appointments must be made with Leeland Yaeger, stationed in the hallways every night."

That's when Cry walked forward and pushed back on Cryaotic's shoulders. "Take off your coat. Relax. You look scared. What's your name?"

"Cryaotic." He took off his coat and sat in his waistcoat, white button up and dark pants. He adjusted his glasses. "And you?"

"Call me Angel." He said. He moved forward and put his hands on Cryaotic's shoulders. "So tense. I can loosen you right up, baby." He suddenly straddled the other's waist and wrapped his legs around him. "Loosen you up nice and good, yes, big daddy."

Cryaotic couldn't have shoved him off faster. He jerked to his feet and looked down at Cry, who was on the ground looked up angrily. "Hey! What's the big idea? You paid for the whole damn thing-" And his voice stopped. He took a deep breath before sitting up on his knees and rubbing his palms down the sides of Cryoatic's legs, expression changing completely. "Oh, I see. Big daddy likes it standing up. Big daddy wants to start by fucking my tight little mouth-"

"Please stop." Cryaotic slipped away from the bed, scared and blushing intensely. "Stop."

"I'm just giving you what you paid for." Cry stood up. "Why can't I-"

"Crystophe Sandpape." He said. He hadn't meant for anything to go this fast, but he couldn't be put in this _situation._

Cry blanched and then narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Crystophe Sandpape." He repeated.

"How the fuck do you know my name?!" His voice got higher pitched. "Who the fuck are you?!"

"I am Cryoatic." He turned around. "I am an Angel of the Lord."

"Bullshit!" Cry cried loudly. "You're a freak who did some research on me!"

"I am an angel sent from Heaven to raise you back. You're a fallen angel." Cryaotic said. "And I don't like physical contact like _that, _so please do not-"

"An angel?!" Cry started laughing. "You're mental, you bastard! If you think you're getting any action, just forget it, you freak!" He started towards the door.

He whipped around and grabbed Cry's wrist. "I can prove I'm an angel."

"Let me go, fucker!" Cry clawed at his hand. "Off, you bastard!"

Cryaotic hesitated, before suddenly dropping the thin dimensional barrier and extending his long, white, feathered wings as far as they could go. A faint light sent thin shadows through the room. Cry's eyes widened and his bright, deep blue shone back a bright fear that was almost terrifying to watch. Cryaotic dropped Cry's wrist and then folded away his wings again. "I am sorry, Cry. But I had to convince you. I apologize for scaring you."

"Get away! Stay away from me!" Cry scrambled for the door and yanked it open. "No! You're a freak! Stay away!" He took off down the hall and out of sight, back into the club, shouting 'Leeland! Leeland! Don't make me go back in there!'.

Cryaotic cleared his throat and straightened up. He fixed his clothes and put back on his coat. After fixing his hair and adjusting his glasses, he walked calmly out of the room.

**A/N: Chapter three, plot is rolling right along. Are you enjoying? I'm enjoying. This is nice. Very nice.**

**I like this so far.**

**Does anyone want to make a cover for this story? Because if you want to, please do. It would help out a lot! I know it's probably too early to ask for something like this, but hey. I needs myself the things I needs, you know?**

**Thank you for all the reviews and such. It means a lot. I'm not kidding, it means bunches and I love you guys so much! *kisses* **


End file.
